Black and White Phantoms
by Dkmagby88
Summary: She was a girl who had everything. Until her life changed when he came. Now she must save her friends from a world slowly dying by Chaos. But in the end...the phantoms decide. You are or you're not.


****

Chapter I

Contract: A Summoner is Born

_Can you hear me?_

"Who is this?"

_Can you feel me?_

"Yes...but who are you?"

_Are you ready?_

"Ready for what?"

_Ready for you destiny._

"Destiny?"

_The dark knight is coming._

Setae awoke that morning with a pounding headache. One so ferocious that it pounded inside her skull for hours. The voice she heard wasn't just a dream. She was hearing it in her sleep. She knew she was hearing it in her sleep. But who was it? It was a male voice, someone she had never heard before. This worried her. Who could this person be?

Setae was seventeen girl who was like most girls. She went to high school, had a best friend, and even had a boyfriend. Her life had nothing out of the ordinary. She had been taking gymnastics since she was five and had gotten considerably good. Her grades were above average, but nothing that would consider her a genius.

Her hair was shoulder length and blonde. She took great pride in her golden hair and many people around her did as well. She usually wore it down to show it off. Her slender body made her one of the most beautiful girls at school. Her breast were nice and rounded as she was very proud of them. Her soft and delicate face showing her half Japanese heritage. She wasn't extremely popular with everyone at school, but she had enough friends to get by. Many didn't even think about her until she walked by. Then she would be the talk of their conversations. Some would admire her, others would despise her, but whatever it was, she didn't like it.

She went to school that day, forgetting the voice, and focused on one thing. Prom. Tomorrow night was her junior prom. She was so excited about it. Of course, most people are excited about their first prom. She was more excited because she actually had a date. Her boyfriend, Aziemo, was her first. He was a year older than her, but they had known each other since childhood. It wasn't until earlier this year that she had confronted him about her feelings for him. He admitted his feelings that he had had for her, and they became a couple that everyone knew about. She loved him very much and knew he felt the same way. She couldn't be happier with anyone else.

Setae confided her joy as she approached school. She didn't want to seem too weird for jumping with excitement. She saw Aziemo waiting for her in front of the school. The dark haired boy leaned against a wall in his school uniform. For boys it consisted of a dark blue jacket and pants with a white shirt and tie. But there was also the school crest that was located right on the right breast. It was just a "K" with a shield of gold and black on it that stood for their school. For girls it was the same except the pants were replaced with skirts that were to be at the knees, but most moved them up to show some thigh. Setae wore hers as she approached the boy who was slightly taller than her. His green eyes stared at her as she came closer. He lean, but not skinny. He was pretty physically fit because he was a basketball player. He came up to her and kissed her on the lips gently and then pulled away.

"You seem happy." He smiled at her.

"Well, prom's tomorrow night." She couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"Yep, my last school dance." He sighed.

Setae hadn't thought of that. Aziemo was a senior and this would be the last and only time they could go to a dance together. Her mood was soon moved.

"But hey, we'll still be together." He tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry. Let's just try to have fun with this one!" She revived her perky self and they both went inside the building.

"Do you think your friend, Lauren, will come?" He asked her sincerely.

"I don't know. She got a ticket, but she seems really depressed lately. When I asked her about it she said it was nothing. I find it hard to believe, but she won't talk to me." Setae explained.

"Well, I guess it'll be up to her." Aziemo pecked Setae on the cheek and headed off to his class.

Setae thought about Lauren for little while. She had met Lauren at her gymnastics class her freshman year. She just moved there from out of the country. No one really knew where. Most people didn't talk to her. She was the same age as Setae and very shy. She didn't talk to many people and rarely laughed. She was a pretty girl. Her skin was soft and delicate, but she tried to keep it hidden. Her dark hair usually covered her face if she put her head down. It wasn't long, but very layered. Setae figured she was Asian from the looks of her. Setae tried her best to open her up, but she wouldn't budge. She didn't want anyone to do anything with her. She was a loner, but Setae never gave up. So Lauren so became her best friend, but still didn't open up very much to her.

The day went by slowly to Setae. She couldn't pay attention in class. She had too much on her mind with Aziemo, prom, Lauren, and even that weird voice. But the lunch bell rang and she would talk to Lauren about it.

Lauren was sitting at their normal table with her sack lunch in hand. She carefully took out her bologna sandwich a ate carefully. Setae bought hers, a hot dog and chips, and sat with her. Lauren said hi, but that was about it. Setae ate her lunch and tried to think of something to say. It wasn't until she was almost done 'til she thought of something.

"So...Lauren, are you going to use that ticket to prom?" She tried to be nice, but that's all she could think of.

"...I don't know." Lauren looked up at her.

"You should. I mean, how many chances do you have to go to prom." Setae figured she could get through this way.

"I guess, but I don't have anyone to go with." Lauren frowned.

Setae was shocked at this. She knew Lauren had never talked about boys for as long as she knew her. She was surprised that they were going to dictate whether or not she went to this dance. She never even thought Lauren was interested in them. She even thought she was a lesbian a bit, but now that thought abandoned her completely.

"Really! Well you should've told me!" Setae exclaimed.

Lauren's eyes widened in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"I could've found you a date! Then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Setae leaned over the table.

"What're you doing?" She turned around to see the direction Setae was leaning in.

"You see Collin over there?" She pointed at a junior who was laughing with his friends. He had shaggy, brown hair and was in a "band" with a bunch of other guys. However, Collin was also well-known and very nice. Setae had talked to him on a number of occasions and knew that he didn't have a girlfriend. She had actually considered setting him and Lauren up before, but now it seemed like her duty.

"_Collin_? I don't know. I mean, it's not a big deal..."

"Oh don't be silly!" Setae got up from the table and began to walk towards him.

"NO!" Lauren shouted and took hold of Setae's jacket.

"What?" Setae stopped.

"It's just...it's not a big deal." Lauren looked down at the ground.

"...Oh, I get it! You already like a guy! Who is it?" Setae turned around and kneeled down to her.

"No one, I just...forget it." Lauren picked up her sack and threw it in the trash can. She walked out of the cafeteria without a word to Setae after that.

"Are you sure that the summoner is here?" A tall man in dark armor asked a young boy in a steepled hat. He was muscular and wore a dark breast plate. His stringy, dark hair blew across his face in the wind. He clung onto a broadsword that was harnessed on his belt. He looked into distance at a small town.

"It's what the Prophet said. So I'm going to have to say yet." The young boy that was cloaked in a light blue overcoat said to him.

"You just better not get this wrong." The man told him.

"Listen to Forcest." A young woman placed her hand on the man's shoulder. Her long, brown hair hung down in a neat manner across her white shirt and pants. They were tight, but she wore a cloak that was delicate like silk.

"Whatever." The man replied and turned his back to them both.

It was the night of prom and Setae had her hair done up in a extravagant bun, tied up with a golden wire. Her dress was an ivory gown that glazed the floor. It was strapless and ran down her hips to spread itself at her waist. She smiled in the mirror at her work. Her high heels clicked the floor as she heard Aziemo pull up in his truck.

She got into the Chevy pick-up and waved goodbye at her parents who were standing at the door. She didn't want to get a picture with him for her parents that night, she found it best to just leave as soon as possible.

They arrived at the hall where the prom was being held. Before they got out, Setae pinned the boutonnière that she had bought for him onto his tuxedo. He smiled as he placed the corsage around her wrist. He kissed her quickly and escorted her to the door. They entered the decorated hall with the other couples coming in. To their surprise, Lauren was waiting for them inside.

"Lauren?" Setae smiled in glee as she hugged her gently, trying not to mess up their dresses. Lauren still had her hair down, but wore a slender, strapped black dress. It wasn't quite as elegant as everyone else's, but at least she was there.

"What changed your mind?" Aziemo asked.

"Just thought I should come to be with some friends." Lauren smiled then. It was a true smile, too. Not one she just plastered on to make others happy, but one she truly felt.

"That's good." Setae was very happy.

The main lights went of and left it dim. The music began and everyone began to have fun. Lauren actually loosened up a little and tried a little dancing. She wasn't extremely enthusiastic, but at least she tried. Setae was glad she was really starting to open up a little. The three of them all had fun just dancing and talking for a while. Setae was surprised to see that Lauren talked to Aziemo at all. She never had before without Setae forcing her to, but the two began to talk just like old friends. Setae joined in she felt like they had all made a new connections. The music suddenly changed from its dance mix to a nice slow song. Setae had been waiting for this, but now didn't know what to do with Lauren.

"Oh...I guess I should leave you two alone." Lauren felt awkward now. She saw Aziemo and Setae in each other's arms, dancing. She slipped away slowly, feeling left out of the picture. That feeling left a hole in her heart.

"Aziemo?" Setae looked into his green eyes.

"What is it?" He looked her back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You won't leave me will you?" She hugged herself to his shoulder.

"Never."

In the distance, Lauren watched the two. How peaceful they both looked. She almost felt sick. It made her quiver to know that Setae was dancing with _him_. But then she remembered. She smiled.

Setae felt safe in Aziemo's arms. The warmth of his body melted her. She felt him grip her more. He held her closer as she did him. She didn't want to leave him. He didn't want to leave her.

_Can you hear me?_

Setae broke from her trance in Aziemo's arms. She looked up and saw that Aziemo hadn't changed. He still held her close, lost in this world of fantasy. Setae heard that voice again. Who was it? She wanted to ask, but didn't know how. She then heard a rumble. A loud rumble. The earth began to shake. Soon, voices began to scream in panic at the sudden disturbance. Setae also felt scared. Something bad was happening.

"Aziemo!" Setae shouted, but Aziemo wouldn't come out of his trance.

The shaking became more violent and people began to flee. Setae tried to break herself from his embrace, but he wouldn't let go.

"Aziemo! We have to get out of here!" Setae began to struggle, but he wouldn't let go.

"I won't let you go." Aziemo said almost in a sad voice.

"What!?" Setae couldn't help but panic now.

"The dark knight is coming. I won't let him take you into the darkness. I will protect you from him." Aziemo was spouting nonsense to her. She struggled harder, but he still wouldn't let go.

A loud explosion erupted outside. Setae screamed and thought that she was going to die. Light burst into the room when the walls and ceiling were ripped from the ground. They flew into a dark portal floating in the sky. Setae looked into it and screamed again. Was she to be eaten by it as well? She desperately tried to free herself, but he held her even _tighter_.

But from that portal descended something she never expected. She saw a beastly snout emerge from the darkness, snarling like a wolf. The face came next with the eyes of a beast. Setae watched as a wolf creature began to descend from the hole in the sky. It's fur, clumped and bloody. Its claws overgrown and wriggling, ready to rip something apart. Its back sported a giant bulge of skin that looked like a sack. The wolf was probably ten times the size of a normal one and ten times more deadly. It planted its four claws to the ground and snarled at the two helpless teens. Setae screamed helplessly. It charged, galloping on its legs and snarling, thirsting for their blood.

Setae blanked out after that. When she came to, she was lying on the ground with the creature on its side next to her. Aziemo was gone, but another man took his place. In front of her stood a man with dark armor and black hair streaming around his face. She supported herself with her elbows to get up. It hurt, but not a whole lot. She saw the man gripping a broadsword in his hands that was emanating a dark glow.

"DARKNESS!" He shouted as the energy from the sword erupted into a dark wave that sent the beast rolling on its side.

"Who are you?" Setae asked, standing on her feet now. Her dress torn and slashed.

"Just get out of here." That voice was the same as the one she heard that one night. The voice belonged to this warrior that stood before her, protecting her. She wanted to say something, but heeded to his words.

Setae turned herself around and began to run. She picked her dress up and carefully ran through the debris with her heels. She made little progress. She felt a swoosh of air pass by both her ears. She stopped suddenly to hear an explosion of heat behind her. She slowly turned around to see what had happened. The dog's face was nearly blown off from the recent explosion. She then noticed two people by her side. A young boy in a hat that looked like a witch's and a young woman in a white cloak holding a bow.

"Go!" The woman told her as she released another arrow that stung the beast in the leg.

"Dammit!" The little boy yelled, "The thing has auto-regen. It'll just heal itself repeatedly unless we kill it with one blow."

"We don't have an attack powerful enough to do that." The woman said softly in disbelief.

"What kind of sick monster is this?" The boy held out his hands as a fireball emerged and blew off the other leg. But as he did this, the head and legs remerged miraculously. Setae felt a cry of sorrow escape her as she felt like there was nothing these people could do to stop this creature.

"Will you run already!" The voice of the dark knight called to her as he began to hack away at the beast.

Setae stood there for a moment, but decided she had to leave. She turned around once again and began to run.

"LOOK OUT!" The little boy cried. The beast kneeled down and the bulge on its back began to bubble. It burst open like a sore and dispersed thousands of little needles.

"PROTECT!" The woman cried out as a blue shield protected the warriors. But for Setae, she was less fortunate. The needles flew into her back and neck, piercing and sending their toxin into her system. She became numb with pain and collapsed to the ground. Breathing became difficult and she passed out from the pain.

Setae stood, engulfed in a bright light, in front of a little kitten. It was a tiny, white kitten with piercing brown eyes. She didn't feel the pain anymore and couldn't see anything but the light. She peered at the kitten as it just stood in front of her, just staring.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Setae," She heard a deep, ominous voice that spoke into her mind. She looked around for a figure to place the voice to. Only she realized it was the tiny kitten.

"Setae, do you vow to carry out your duties as a summoner?" The voice, or kitten, told her.

Setae was confused, but figured to go with it, "Yes."

"Then do you accept me as your summoning messenger?" The kitten asked.

"Yes." Even though Setae had no idea what it was talking about.

"Then our contract is settled." The kitten closed its eyes and the light became dimmer.

Setae's body was free of the pain and she found herself standing. She saw the three warriors desperately trying to fight the wolf creature, but their efforts were in vain. Setae looked down and saw the kitten staring at the battle. It gave her a look and almost told her what to do. She felt a strange feeling in her body. A strange energy flowing between her and the kitten.

Setae held her arms in front of her, making her hands in a caressing form.

"I SUMMON YOU, GOD OF BEASTS, WOLF OF THE MOON, FENIR!" She felt her voice echoing inside her head as the kitten jumped into the air. Its body became an orb of light as she felt its warmth in the palm of her hands. She spread her arms out, and the orb floated into the sky like a snowflake in the wind. It disappeared into the clouds. But they were soon blown away a full moon revealed itself. It shown fierce and dispatched the darkness over the battlefield. From that immense light appeared a wolf. A beautiful wolf with a large mane of silver. Its fur was the color of the moon with the parts of it its muscles being covered with a type of pad that shown with a radiant blue color. The wolf howled into the moon. At that moment, Setae realized that she had summoned this creature, Fenir.

"What now?" She asked herself.

"_Command me to attack_." The deep voice of the kitten spoke in her head. She felt its presence from within. She trusted it.

"ATTACK!" She commanded as the Fenir launched himself like a bullet towards the beast. The three warriors felt a gust that almost knocked them over as the great beast speeded by. He blew a leg off with that one blow. It didn't leave the other wolf creature to even howl in agony as it rounded itself again to blast through its torso. It continued to turn and rush through the monster until it had been nothing but a bloody heap of lifeless limbs. The monster did not regenerate and the three warriors saw the awesome power of a summoner.

A light wrapped around Fenir and the wolf was replaced with the tiny kitten again. It ran back to Setae to rub itself against her legs. She was amazed at the power of this tiny little creature. She picked it up and cradled it in her arms.

"The portals closing!" The young boy yelled to the others.

"But we don't have the summoner!" The woman cried out.

"Yes we do." The boy looked at Setae who was listening in on their conversation.

The dark knight sheathed his sword and grabbed Setae by the arm, "Come with us."

"What!? Get your hands off me!" Setae tried to struggle, but his grip was tight and it dug into her skin.

"We don't have time for this." He wrapped his arm around her she ascended into the darkness.

__


End file.
